SCA Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Society for Creative Anachronism Wiki Policy Admins and Content Moderators should see also Admin Guide aka SCA Wiki:Sysop. The Society for Creative Anachronism Wiki ( ) is intended as a general resource for people interested in the SCA. It is a "generic" SCA Wiki that gives the basics and links to resources with more information. It is not a corporate publication of the Society for Creative Anachronism, Inc., and does not delineate SCA policies. Below are our policies. Wikia Policy These three policies are proclaimed by Wikia, so we cannot change them. 1) Read and Follow Wikia's Terms of Use. *Summation: Wikia owns this site, be good to each other, don't mess things up, don't post anything illegal or offensive, don't violate privacy and be careful of your own, respect copyright, give credit where credit is due. 2) Read and Follow FANDOM Community Guidelines. *Summation: Details on much of the above, no impersonation (multiple accounts are acceptable if not used abusively), no spam. 3) (Admins and Content Moderators) Read and Follow Community Creation Policy' *Summation: None; admins and content moderators should read it for themselves. SCA Wiki Policy ''Understand that Wikia can overrule any of the below. 4) '''Behave: Be good to each other. (Yes, we're repeating Wikia). Courtesy and mutual respect are important here. Insulters/spammers/vandalizers will get a warning or block at an admin's discretion. Blocks may be temporary or indefinite (indefinite would be for something really extreme, or for repeated violations). On the other hand, assume good faith in others. Assume someone's intentions are good--most of the time, they are, even if you don't see how. 5) Just the Facts: This is a "factual" wiki in terms of both modern ("real world") and SCA reality. Note that by "modern" we mean related to the SCA (see examples below). Please avoid adding facts that will likely go out of date soon. This includes things like who's king, queen, seneschal, or a fighter practice location, or the date of the next baronial anniversary, etc. As this Wiki covers the entire SCA, please avoid facts that are likely to change within the next year or two (labeling an SCA branch as incipient is an exception). That way this wiki doesn't go quickly out of date. *Modern Fact: The Society for Creative Anachronism is a not-for-profit educational organization that traces its beginnings to a medieval-themed party held in Berkeley, California, on May 1, 1966. *Modern Not Fact: The SCA incorporated on May 1, 2017 in Dwanzania. *SCA Fact: Caid is a kingdom of the Knowne World, and has a King and Queen. Both currently exist before the beginning of the 17th century (before 1601 CE). *SCA Not Fact: The Queen of Caid can fly. If in doubt, stick with the "real" facts. 6) Generic: As this is intended as a "generic" SCA Wiki, we are not currently accepting articles on individual people or songs, poems, or other works, or other articles that would not be of general interest. We don't, for example, need lists of the royals who ruled a particular kingdom; that can be found on that kingdom's website. (Note that you're free to write about yourself, post your SCA device or photo, or put just about anything else that doesn't violate Wikia policy on your own user page). Articles on SCA branches should be brief (for a kingdom example, see West Kingdom). We do want a brief article on every SCA branch/territory. Short articles on specific SCA households/guilds are not now a top priority, but are welcome. 7) Membership: While we encourage joining and participating in the Society for Creative Anachronism (SCA), you do not need to be a member of, or active in, the SCA to edit or even admin this wiki. This is both our and Wikia's policy. 8) Consensual: When reasonably possible, we want input before making decisions that affect this site overall, and want to make decisions by general agreement. These will be posted in Discussions, which we strongly advise checking regularly. Typically, a proposal will be up for a week before a decision is made (although a decision can be made immediately if every active poster agrees. Webministers (admins) reserve the right to make immediate "custodial" type and emergency decisions.) Voting is just so 21st Century, and will be done only as a last resort. 9) Nudity: While Wikia does not allow pornography or obscenity, nudity is restricted, but is in something of a grey area. Within Wikia's stringent restrictions, the level can vary per wiki. For this wiki, if the level of nudity is what could be found on an SCA member's device ("coat of arms," shield), it is allowed. If it is much more explicit, it is not. (For an example of what's acceptable here, see this, which was removed by Wikia staff and only restored after an appeal with a prolonged discussion here and there. For an example of an image that is censored at Wikia's insistence, see this.) 10) Discuss Amongst Yourselves: There are two primary ways to have discussions here. One is in Discussions, which is primarily for open discussions. Again, please check this regularly if you want to make input on the site. The other way is to post on an editor's wall, which is primarily between you and that editor. However, remember that Wikia is fundamentally public, so anyone might chime in. 11) Help Me: If you need help, ask. (See #4 and #10 above). Anyone might be able to help you, but you can find the Webministers (admins/sysops) . You can also try Wikia Communities for general help, and check the links below. Happy Editing! **